


War is What Happens When Language Fails

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Gen, Post Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty





	War is What Happens When Language Fails

"We'll give them language." What ever had made he, genius Gaius Baltar, believe the words of Lee Adama? Oh they'd tried to give them language alright. They'd gotten within fifty feet before the natives started throwing spears. Apparently the natives weren't exactly keen on the idea of having newcomers invade their territory. It was a shame, considering just how much help the colonists all needed when it came to hunting and gathering. But instead of getting assistance on finding food, it seems the most important thing they had to worry about was not becoming food. Language. What a stupid idea.


End file.
